


[ER]直至天明

by lumozart



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumozart/pseuds/lumozart
Summary: 格朗泰尔看见了玫瑰和血淋淋的太阳。





	[ER]直至天明

**Author's Note:**

> *有一点点双C，  
> *（迟到了不少的）大家街垒日快乐🇫🇷

一.  
巴黎还没有醒来。

格朗泰尔铺好了一块画布，盘腿坐在冰冷的地板上。他撬开一瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的烈性白兰地，把下巴搁在窗沿上。

一个戴贝雷帽的孩子骑着破旧的自行车路过，夸张地冲着格朗泰尔挥了挥手。那是小伽弗洛什，格朗泰尔举起酒瓶向他致意。他的车铃哐哐铛铛响着，灵活地绕过一个街道的拐角，翻滚的车轮扬起一小片稀薄的尘土。那些歪歪扭扭弯弯曲曲的狭窄街道在巴黎已经消失很久了，躺在床上时格朗泰尔能看见它们，多数时候脸朝着地板。他声称这是他鼻梁不够挺翘的罪魁祸首；他常常做梦，这倒是真的。

香榭丽舍大街把霓虹灯光投映在城市上空的薄雾上。

“敬巴黎人的鲜血！”格朗泰尔大声说。

巴科斯试图用爪子掏他的酒瓶，格朗泰尔揪住它的尾巴，几乎要做到咬牙切齿了；他把酒水倒在地板上，巴科斯愉快地舔干净了，眯起眼睛在格朗泰尔怀里打了个滚。它耸耸鼻尖，舌头舔向酒鬼绿色衬衫的袖口。

“你信不信，哥们。”格朗泰尔皱着眉头，“这上面只是绿色的丙烯颜料。”

朝阳从圣梅里教堂的钟楼下方腾空而起，把窗外颤抖的杏树叶和格朗泰尔凌乱的黑发都染出了橙红的颜色。他起身把百叶窗往上抬了点，解开一颗衬衫扣子，开始翻找颜料。

墨绿色的窗帘鼓动着翻舞了几下后被强风拽出了屋外。巴科斯惊慌地抱住格朗泰尔毛茸茸的手臂，试图用牙齿提醒还没清醒的酒鬼。他用左手搂住胖乎乎的猫和酒瓶，右手从桌上掏下来一把颜料刀。这阵风在巴黎停留了十多分钟，又气势汹汹地往东边去了。楼上邻居的花盆砸碎了两个在格朗泰尔家的窗台上，石竹花和三色紫罗兰。

格朗泰尔连着打了四个喷嚏。

“若李一个月都不会和我说话了，”他对巴科斯说，“可怜的若李！他只会这么说:格朗泰尔，让开些，你伤风感报啦！”

爱潘妮顶着散乱的鬈发出现在窗前的时候，格朗泰尔正往画布上刷了一笔鲜红色。他穿着一双啪嗒啪嗒直响的拖鞋，胳膊肘支撑在画架上，大声唱着“我和活人的脑袋不同”。他晃头晃脑，灌了一口苦艾酒，踢翻了三个空酒瓶。

“您好！绿色的缪斯，多愁善感的仙女。”他满怀敬意地端详着手中的酒瓶，接着他看向爱潘妮和爱潘妮的黑眼圈，“您好！熊猫小姐。”

“你好，巴科斯。”爱潘妮抱住跌跌撞撞爬到窗台上来的小黑猫，脑袋朝画布凑近了些，“你为啥要把教堂涂成红色？”

格朗泰尔远远还没到醉酒的第二阶段，他又往画布上添了一笔，“如果眼睛不像太阳般发光，就无法看见太阳。《传道书》说:‘阳光之下，人各有分。’我欣赏这位仁兄的另一句话，却不赞成这一句。世事总是无常的。我今天早上醒来的时候，巴黎的天黑得像个无底洞，不晓得溺死了多少可怜的蝴蝶；我的脑袋枕在手上，却瞧见了光——从奥林匹斯山照过来的光，属于德尔斐神庙！即便这堆冻僵的石柱子在冬天里有三个月属于狄奥尼索斯——石柱子不会说话，这也奇怪。他也的的确确葬在了那儿，天神仁慈，和月桂树枝条躺在一块儿。这事儿换做帕特洛克罗斯也会很乐意，我要敬他三桶葡萄酒。但阿波罗的家门前刻着这样的话:‘认清你自己。’清清楚楚、多有哲理的箴言！它虽落在我的床头，我也晓得这绝不是太阳赐予我的，我还是马马虎虎有那么点儿自知之明。那光硬生生地打下来，才不是圣彼得在呼唤我！我的眼睛还没开始疼，我的胃就蜷曲起来了，缩成干巴巴的一小团。我还感到鲜血冲破了血管，没准儿绿酒瓶里能长出一朵像样的玫瑰花来。血管，来看看这脆弱易变的坏东西！于是我醒了，酒精溢出了这颗没有营养的劣质脑瓜子。和亲爱的马吕斯一样见鬼，我记得我原先可没有睡着。我从头到尾都在做梦呢！”

他说完时爱潘妮已经从窗户外跳进到房间里来了。她把高跟鞋扔在了窗台上。

“劳烦你回到二十一世纪来吧R。”爱潘妮说，“我一大早接到你的电话，这场风也和你一样见鬼，你们说好的吗？”

“让.勃鲁维尔相信这个。与风对话？热安常常这样，他对风吟诗，为晴天献花。你要问他，他就说自己饮过希波克丽涅的泉水。”

格朗泰尔耷拉着脑袋，又打了个酒嗝。爱潘妮冲着他摇头。

“我说什么来着？我从头到尾都在做梦。”

二.  
格朗泰尔醒来的第一句话是:“我的酒呢？”他把脸从硬邦邦的木头桌子上抬起来，揉了揉鼻尖，第二句是:“你好，阿波罗。”

太阳神本人就站在他的面前，他金色的波浪般的卷发——像雄狮的鬃毛一样每一根都散发着力量的光环——正湿漉漉地搭在肩上。这不能阻止他的金发吸引走了全部的太阳光线，而格朗泰尔的心脏再一次为此感到刺痛。他把宽边软帽和大衣都挂在了墙上，深红色的马甲有点发皱，里面是扣得严严实实的白衬衫。安灼拉的长睫毛上也挂着水珠。

格朗泰尔一动不动地凝视着这位由神祗造就的青年，有好几分钟都说不上话来，像是在骨髓里注入了五百厘升烈性白兰地，每一寸皮肤都在隐隐作痛。他的胃又开始绞痛了，成千上万的蚂蝗在吸食他血液里流淌着的酒，安格斯在上！

他心虚把视线移到地面上，以一种醉醺醺的姿态耷拉着眼皮，过一会儿又摇摇晃晃地重新抬起头来，被卷发挡住一大半的绿眼睛直视着那革命者的眼睛，他是很清醒的——安灼拉不知道，即便格朗泰尔整个支离破碎的灵魂都在尖叫着朝安灼拉扑过去。

安灼拉皱起了好看的眉毛:“我说过不准叫我阿波罗。”

格朗泰尔注意到窗外正在下雨。黄昏的巴黎是炙热的红色，天空几乎被压到屋顶上来，他看见空气挤压在地面上摩擦出神圣的闪电，像是罗马烟花筒爆发出明黄色的巨大火花。他惊呼了一声。

安灼拉的手里拿着他的酒瓶子，瓶口不晓得被谁磕破了一小块。

这属于格朗泰尔无法理解的事，于是他真诚地说道:“不管怎样，先生，请先把酒还给我吧。”

“格朗泰尔？”

“我倍感荣幸。”

“我不明白。”安灼拉的嘴唇抿成一条笔直的线，蓝眼睛凛冽地看着他，“你为什么要到缪尚来？”

于是格朗泰尔沉思了一番:“这里喝空的酒瓶比倒空的水瓶要多一些。”

安灼拉修长的手指把可怜的酒瓶捏得更紧了，格朗泰尔不禁担心起它的安危来。他也没能明白太阳神为什么要生气。

于是他脱口而出了下半句:“还有，你知道我信服你。”

这一回轮到安灼拉困惑了，即便迷茫仅仅他光明的眼睛里出现了几秒。

“你可以在巴黎随便哪个巷口或者阁楼喝你的酒，这是你应得的自由，但你与革命毫无干系。”

“你这话不对。”格朗泰尔决定反对他，“你们所谓的革命，我的确当做笑话。那位年轻的让.巴蒂斯特.亨利，要不要叫上他来一块赞美自由树呀？——也许吧，也许吧，死去的灵魂也是肃穆的。我这一生不过是醉酒后的几次疯癫，吐吐白沫便做了了结。我本就是由尘埃、泥土和沙组成的！谁还能指望我有多伟大吗？卢森堡公园的石榴花开得如火如荼，我却要歌颂德萨雷的葡萄园:因为鲜花被染得鲜血淋漓，瞧瞧巴黎人的平均寿命吧！人类有血有肉，子弹恰恰是冰冷的，世间总有这样奇妙的事；光亮会灭于尘埃，这一点可贵又可悲。我常说人生一文不值，我不屑于越过索利姆的围墙，也不愿做一位激进青年，耶稣究竟算个什么？我的宿命不在这儿。慷慨赴命？我只为自由、爱和美而死，说来奇怪，这些东西仍然存活在我枯竭的脑瓜子里。我让惨绿色的时间在苦艾酒里头浸泡到烂，这决不能称作浪费，这和我读书时成天跑去埃斯佩里德偷金苹果一模一样。我爱酒，我崇尚及时行乐，酒让人的灵魂由六翼炽天使引渡着先死神一步登上天堂，有时甚至能看见羽毛落在姑娘乌黑的头发上，所有人都跳起舞来！——可我从来不认为喝酒是高尚的，它同样一文不值，它带不来幸福，如果幸福还在这个世界的欧洲活着——如您所说，一件恶习！何况我现在清醒着呢。八九年到九四年的来龙去脉，三零年七月份的浪潮，我比这里的大多数人都还要清楚；我只不过不懂得怎样讲人话罢了，就像斯塔尔夫人被驱逐出法兰西。你们在宣传册子上写‘受压迫的人民之友’，我完全有资格坐在这里。”

圣梅里教堂的钟声敲打着傍晚浓厚的湿气，夕阳把安灼拉翘起的发梢染成红色。这位领袖招揽了蓝天里所有光明的眼睛正审视着格朗泰尔，几乎要在他胡子拉渣的脸上灼出一个洞来。

格朗泰尔轻声重复了一遍:“你知道我信服你。”

三.  
巴科斯从沙发上跳下来，警觉地用爪子拍了拍铁门，绿眼睛望向格朗泰尔。

古费拉克推门进来——格朗泰尔没有上锁。他穿了一件棕色的短夹克和法兰绒衬衫，格子围巾在脖子上绕了三圈，提了一整个购物袋的龙舌兰和波旁威士忌。他把雨伞搁在门口，扯着衣服上的褶皱。

“你猜怎么着，”格朗泰尔说，“酒和华夫饼都没啦。”

“可敬的古费拉克！兄弟，他成了你的救星。”古费拉克从背包里掏出一个大纸盒放在桌子上，“我甚至买了苹果陷的烤松饼!”

一瓶威士忌灌进胃里，格朗泰尔乱糟糟的脸稍微有了点血色。他把手按在脖子上，打了个酒嗝。巴科斯跳上格朗泰尔的膝头，围着空酒瓶困惑地打转。

“亲爱的，”古费拉克用怜悯的眼神看着小黑猫，“可怜的小姑娘，”他蹲下来，轻柔地捏住巴科斯的后颈，“有一个酒桶老爹......”

格朗泰尔满意这样的指控，他把眼睛眯起来：“你说得都对，除了小巴科斯至始至终都是个男子汉。”

古费拉克愉悦地眨着他的棕色眼睛——丝毫不奇怪，巴科斯看到一整碗鸡腿肉时也是这样的神态。格朗泰尔回以他一个幅度夸张的笑容。

“亲爱的，你一定知道我们学校有个ABC的朋友社吧？”

“我原本不清楚。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“如果你们想说自由平等博爱，按照兰波的意思应该拼作IEO——好吧，我恰好知道那什么ABC，我还知道里头有位我的好同学公白飞，而这一切绝不是因为你在我耳边念叨了整整半个月飞儿的名字。”

“ABC是Abaissé的意思。”

耶稣一定见了鬼，因为古费拉克的耳朵红透了。他尴尬地咳了两声：“啊，我们星期五有个游行，这几天比较忙......”

“你要我代你去上课？”

古费拉克几乎要闪闪发光了，他大叫着跳起来搂住格朗泰尔亲了一口。

“我拒绝。”格朗泰尔惆怅地嘟囔道，“你真让我心碎。你接近我仅仅是为了公白飞，你这个居心叵测的假朋友。”

“你知道不是的！”古费拉克还在吵吵闹闹地叫着，“大写的R，你知道我俩三岁就认识了！”

“我还知道你五岁的时候为了讨好班上的漂亮小姑娘，不惜抢走了我全部的万圣节糖果。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说。

古费拉克勉强安静了一些：“五岁的事你都记得？我早该想到的R，你这么爱我吗？”

格朗泰尔当然记得。格朗泰尔的万圣节糖果又不是为自己要来的。

格朗泰尔和古费拉克在巴黎的同一条街上出生，顺理成章地被送进了同一个幼儿园。古费拉克从来都不是让人省心的孩子，他三岁半就懂得抓小女孩辫子上的蝴蝶结，四岁就开始约小姑娘去家里看卡通片。但他长得漂亮，没人不喜欢他。幼儿园时期的格朗泰尔却异常乖巧，绿眼睛时常水汪汪的，卷发也不像成年人格朗泰尔一样乱成了钢丝球——事实上，经过梳子的打理，他的头发甚至毛绒绒得惹人喜爱。

格朗泰尔对所有的小朋友都很友好，他还会在古费拉克把小姑娘的头发扯得乱糟糟后重新替她们扎好辫子。

只有一位小朋友不喜欢格朗泰尔。事实上，那位小朋友成天都不大高兴，蔷薇花一样粉嫩的两颊每天都气鼓鼓的，明亮的蓝眼睛总是在沉思着——他是整个幼儿园最像天使的小朋友，比阳光还要灿烂的金发被三色丝带绑着柔顺地搭在肩膀上，嘴唇就像格朗泰尔挚爱的草莓味果冻。

格朗泰尔爱果冻，他也爱希腊神话，于是格朗泰尔管这位小朋友叫阿波罗。

“阿波罗，你要不要和我们一块出去踢球？”

当小格朗泰尔终于鼓起勇气把手放在这位小朋友的肩膀上时，正在小本子上涂涂画画的小太阳神把脸色沉了下来：“我不叫阿波罗！”

“我叫格朗泰尔，”格朗泰尔小心翼翼地用赞叹的目光打量着这位天使小朋友，“你叫什么名字呢？”

可是小太阳神蹬了他一眼，脑袋一转，压根不打算再理会他。格朗泰尔委屈极了，极其不知所措地在原地打了个转，几乎要哭鼻子了。他球也不想踢，搬了个小板凳坐在角落里。现在是游戏时间，其余小朋友都到操场上去了，教室里只剩下小阿波罗写字的唰唰声。过了一会，又多出了格朗泰尔断断续续的抽泣声。

小太阳神放下水彩笔，从板凳上站起来。他今天穿了一件镶了花边的白衬衫和亚麻色的背带短裤，越发像个小天使了。

他走向格朗泰尔所在的角落，在格朗泰尔面前蹲了下来。

即便隔着雾蒙蒙的泪花，格朗泰尔的脸颊也在瞬间变得通红。

“我向你道歉。我叫安灼拉。”

安灼拉。格朗泰尔的小心脏颤抖着。

这可比阿波罗好听多了。

安灼拉跑去洗漱间拿来了自己的小帕子，往面前这张糊着眼泪鼻涕的脸上胡乱擦了一通，接着暖乎乎的手心碰到了格朗泰尔的嘴唇，甜丝丝的草莓奶香在格朗泰尔的舌尖炸开了。

所以当古费拉克抱着皮球找到他的时候，脸上脏兮兮的格朗泰尔正嚼着一颗草莓奶糖，手里牵着天使小朋友安灼拉——虽然后者看上去不是那么乐意——冲着古费拉克露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。

古费拉克吓得皮球都掉在了地上。

“嘿R，我想到一件事。”古费拉克把手搭在格朗泰尔肩膀上晃动着他走神的朋友，“你前几天不是跟我说让我给你找一个新室友吗？”

“找人分担房租。”格朗泰尔揉了揉通红的鼻子，“虽然我从来没有钱，也从来不缺钱。但是热安搬走之后，我大概没多久就要被扫到街道上去和小伽弗洛什做伴啦。这很好，没有什么不让人满意的，除了我将在垃圾桶里找酒喝。我现在后悔了，说实话，我还一直想做个流浪汉呢。”

“这就对了！哎呀，对了！我已经给你找到新室友了！”

古费拉克笑得甜腻极了，格朗泰尔能够比他笑得更诡异。

“说不定还是你认识的人！”他用夸张的腔调说，“万一是蒙太古和凯普莱特的会面呢？”

“我猜你是这么介绍的，‘我的好酒鬼朋友格朗泰尔，他干净又整洁，为人亲和极了’。”

“我帮了你忙，你可不能不帮我！”古费拉克又把自己挂在了酒鬼好友身上，以一种悲戚的目光看他，“你不需要听那个老头子絮絮叨叨，你只需要在点名之后就悄悄溜走！”

“不可能的，古费拉克。我跟你说过......”

“那你想要星际迷航的三维象棋吗？”

四.  
“这件事我绝不夸耀，没人能给我判死刑。就算所罗门的祭坛把我煮得稀烂，赛德隆的号角声混着大炮一起把我轰成干枯的碎渣——为我擂起战鼓吧！没人能给我判死刑，我清醒得很！”

格朗泰尔抱着酒瓶大声嚷嚷，他喝得昏天黑地，死死地拉住洗盘子的年轻女工的围裙不放手。他看着安灼拉。

安灼拉这时正和弗以伊在地图上勾勾画画，古费拉克、公白飞、博须埃和让.勃鲁维尔都围着他们。那张地图本来挂在缪尚后厅的墙上，现在被摊在了两张拼凑起来的方桌上。

“护送拉马克将军的队伍会从林荫大道出发，通过奥斯特利兹桥......人民会响应我们。”

“不在这条街。我们该到圣安东街上去。”

“我们得拿下中心区。挺进蒙托尔海伊街，革命就成功一大半了。”

“你们在说什么笑话呢！”格朗泰尔嚷得更大声了。让.勃鲁维尔担忧地碰了碰安灼拉的肩膀，他们的金发领袖狠狠地瞪了一眼角落里歪倒着的酒鬼。

“你就别闹了！”古费拉克大声说。

“可我一听到你们谈革命，我就觉得可笑。”格朗泰尔紧接着就笑出了声，这时在对面打骨牌的若李和巴阿雷也停了下来，看着格朗泰尔把自己笑到了桌子底下。

“您提到了人民。我不得不提醒您——人民，这软弱又好战、忠诚又残忍的物种！他们今天为你挥舞旗帜，为你打开窗门，保不准明天就房屋紧闭。等到后天你的鲜血流干了，他们又到卢森堡公园里给天鹅喂那可笑的面包了。”

安灼拉，这朵鲜花的目光像利剑一样刺在他的身上。

“格朗泰尔，”他说，“请你出去。”

“我说过了，没人可以给我判死刑！”

“你别在这儿丢人现眼了！”

格朗泰尔似乎被这句话震得清醒了些，又似乎陷入了更深一层的梦境。他规规矩矩地在椅子上坐好，柔和的目光凝视着安灼拉。

“你知道的呀，我信仰你。”

安灼拉蔑视他：“酒鬼没有信仰。”

你啥都不懂，格朗泰尔想。

安灼拉转过头去，不愿意再搭理他。青年们在他身边围成一圈——格朗泰尔模糊不清的视野里只剩下了一团高速旋转着的炽热的太阳。他为自己干了一杯。

“敬革命。”他咕嚷着，下一秒就昏睡了过去。

格朗泰尔揉了揉眼睛，他大概在科林斯的一张小桌子上趴了整整一天，手臂酸痛到拿不稳酒杯。

他模模糊糊地望见面前站着一个人。

“呵，唐璜先生！”他立刻认出了这位为爱所困的小波拿巴民主派，“你在这里干什么？你的小唐娜，或是小德纳芙——你不为她奔赴战场，却跑到这里来——您可不要再叫我嗤笑啦，难不成您是来这儿搭街垒的？”

“安灼拉叫我来看看。”马吕斯的眼眶发红，神情也有些恍惚，“他叫我上来看看，如果你醒着，就叫你待在里头别出来。安灼拉是这么讲的：‘和革命无关的人，革命不需要他来送死’。”

格朗泰尔望向窗外，黑夜里闪着火花，鲜红的衬衣当作旗帜树在街垒上，窗户的框架上多出了几个弹孔。火光笼罩着穿红马甲的安灼拉，他把枪杆横在大腿上，正在往公白飞的手臂上缠绷带。

“你们会死。”他苦涩地说，“我早就说过，这该死的赫卡忒的诅咒。子弹能把滚烫的血液穿透得冰冷，你们不知道吗？这本身就不合理，我早就说过。”

马吕斯皱着眉头看他：“你这是犬懦主义，为人民牺牲是死得其所的。”

“你才不是这么想的！”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，新一轮的困倦开始了，“你以为你要高尚多少，你？你心里又有什么革命！我虽然认知浅薄，但多少还是知道——你是为了你自己，小可怜马吕斯，你活不下去了，就来这里送死！先生，谁懦弱还说不准呢。”他喃喃地说，“请告诉安灼拉他想错了，我总是不会叫他如意的......”

他接着把头一低，彻底昏睡过去了。

安灼拉朝科林斯的二楼看了一眼，只看见微弱的烛光和窗台上七倒八歪的空酒瓶。马吕斯拿着几瓶烧酒走了下来，情绪有点低落。

安灼拉走上前拍拍他的肩膀。

“爱潘妮，法兰西会铭记她的。”

“他没醒。”马吕斯轻声说。

这时候政府军的大炮在黑夜里逼近，小伽弗洛什靠在墙上吹了声口哨。路易-菲利普在杜伊勒里宫检阅了执行镇压任务的国民警卫军，即将往香榭丽舍大街去。麻厂街两侧的楼房门窗紧闭着。街垒的角落又有人吟起了让.勃鲁维尔动人的诗篇，圣梅里教堂的钟声敲了三下。

安灼拉站起身。他大声说：“公民们，天快要亮了。”

五.  
格朗泰尔从梦里醒来，捂住胃部一阵干呕。他用脚把垃圾桶勾到了床边，发现自己除了胃酸也呕不出什么别的东西。

古费拉克发来了三条短信：

〔下午七点半一教楼305！法哲学！亲吻你一千次！——爱你的古费〕

〔对了你的新室友今天就要来啦〕

〔上帝啊R，飞儿约我喝咖啡了！〕

格朗泰尔扁扁嘴，不打算回复古费拉克。现在才十点，他应该找点吃的来避免自己胃痉挛而死。

这件事也奇怪的很。格朗泰尔倒不介意死，但他一直在努力让自己活下去，即便他的生活习惯糟糕得要命。

他踩着棉拖鞋走进厨房。微波炉里有昨天爱潘妮留下的炒意面，古费拉克在冰箱上贴了张小纸条（“松饼在里面！”）。事实上格朗泰尔很会做饭，但这里一直都冷冷清清的，因为醉酒状态的人常常难以下厨。他们更喜欢点一份外卖披萨或者芝士汉堡。

热爱劣质酒精的酒鬼总是热爱廉价食物。

“你迟早会胃出血而死。”女巫爱潘妮这样预言过，“趁早写份遗嘱吧，把你的画留给我。我相信你死后它们一定会大卖的。”

“为艺术干杯！”格朗泰尔说。

格朗泰尔学画画，多少也跟安灼拉有点关系。安灼拉小朋友总是在游戏时间往他的小本子上涂涂写写，谁都没法干扰他。

格朗泰尔很好奇：“你究竟在画些什么呢？”

安灼拉现在是格朗泰尔的好朋友，好朋友之间是要相互分享的。所以他虽然不太愿意，还是把小本子递给了格朗泰尔。

“我是想画完以后再给你看的。”

格朗泰尔眨巴着绿眼睛，又把小本子塞回了安灼拉手里：“那你就画完之后再给我吧！”

接下来格朗泰尔只好在一边玩他的小火车。其实小火车对他的吸引力还不如安灼拉大，于是格朗泰尔把自己的小板凳搬到安灼拉的边上，托着下巴看安灼拉写写画画。

安灼拉侧过头：“我还没画完呢。”

格朗泰尔说：“我看的是你呀。”

安灼拉的脸蛋变得红扑扑的，他低下头去草草写了几笔，突然有了主意：“格朗泰尔，我们可以一起画画。”

安灼拉总是对的。

第二天格朗泰尔带来了一盒蜡笔，和安灼拉趴在同一张小桌子上。

“现在我们可以开始了。”安灼拉宣布道。可是格朗泰尔攥着他的彩色蜡笔，绿眼睛仍然眨巴眨巴地黏在安灼拉身上。过了好一会他才一脸严肃地低头挑选起画笔来，接着又悄悄督了一眼安灼拉，谨慎地在白纸上画下了第一笔。

安灼拉发现格朗泰尔一直在看他，虽然大多数时候格朗泰尔会在他们视线相对的时候匆匆垂下头。

“你在看我吗？”安灼拉困惑地问。

格朗泰尔不好意思地把手盖在画纸上，试图反驳一下。

安灼拉已经凑了过来，紧贴着他好朋友的额头。

“我在画你。”格朗泰尔小声说。

不得不承认格朗泰尔小朋友是有点绘画天赋的——“这真棒，翅膀也很酷。”安灼拉衷心地说，“只是我的脑袋为什么像个太阳？”

被夸奖的格朗泰尔很开心，他小小地吻了一下安灼拉额头上蜷曲的发梢：“太阳带来希望。”

当成年人格朗泰尔端着一盘由微波炉变得软绵绵的松饼站在公寓窗台边想起这件事，突然有点难过。

巴黎已经连续了一周的阴雨，今天竟然有暖和的阳光钻进了他阴暗暗的卧室。巴科斯舒服地躺在地板上的一小片光里打滚，毛绒绒的肚皮正对着格朗泰尔。

“都是古费拉克的错。”他嘟囔着，突然想到今天就要面对他的新室友——“我可不愿收拾什么，他爱住不住......”格朗泰尔一边抱怨着一边把地上的空酒瓶塞进垃圾袋，转身又从沙发底下掏出一把扫帚。

古费拉克不接电话，他只好恶狠狠地敲了一条短信过去：

[你总得说清楚他什么时候来！]

好吧，虽然格朗泰尔不愿意承认，但他的确挺紧张的。

格朗泰尔有无数个夜晚都是在酒吧里和一群醉汉昏睡过去的，偶尔他也一个人倒在马路边上，第二天由爱潘妮或者热安从警局里领走。但和陌生人共享一间狭窄的公寓还是头一次。

加上他最近老是做梦。他倒不记得自己梦见了什么，但总归不是什么好事。

古费拉克回复他：

[十二点吧！]

[他坐火车过来的！]

这可太好了，还剩一个小时呢。格朗泰尔绝望地想。

“亲爱的爱潘妮，”他试图寻求救助，“你想来我家喝酒吗？”

“不想！”爱潘妮大声说，“事情总是这么巧，马吕斯叫我去学校帮忙.....”

格朗泰尔挂了电话。

一半的画笔和白兰地瓶子滚在一起，另一半被格朗泰尔插进了裤兜。而他本人像是刚被人从垃圾桶里捞出来，堆砌着酒精、胃酸、油画颜料和苹果馅松饼混杂在一起发了酵的气味。他死死地盯着绿色百叶窗上的一个小污点，不晓得是酒渍还是颜料或者是别的什么，那个污点在他黑色的瞳孔里缓慢放大，几乎要紧贴着格朗泰尔的脑颅又膨胀到外太空去。

他嘟囔着“爱情使人又聋又瞎”，把脑袋搁在了沙发垫子上。

六.  
“开枪吧。”安灼拉说。

这时格朗泰尔正从一张坍塌的桌子底下爬出来。他听到这声音，愣了一小会儿，又把步伐加快了。

他稳稳当当地穿过这间房。他能看见安灼拉沾染了血污的金发和灰蒙蒙的红马甲。安灼拉交叉着双臂站在墙角，面色红润，挺拔得像个神祗。

格朗泰尔不看指着他们的一整排枪口，说来奇怪，这时候他除了安灼拉以外什么都看不见。

他的手里握着一颗方糖，被干净的白色格子糖纸小心地裹着。这是他前一天从玻璃厂街绕去麻厂街的路上在卢梭餐馆对门的小商铺里用一个苏的苦艾酒换的——他身上没有别的东西了。他说：“亲爱的女士，我可以为您画像”，而老板娘回答他：“上帝为你作的画已经够糟糕了！”这也是无可奈何的事，他只有牺牲他的一瓶酒换了一小包方糖。要是问那时候的格朗泰尔为什么要买糖，他会这样回答你：“您瞧，天估摸着是不会亮了。”

方糖正在融化，这是件很奇妙的事。格朗泰尔暗自数着，他越靠近安灼拉一步，方糖就多融化一分。

安灼拉是缪尚咖啡馆里为数不多的喝咖啡的人，他从前会往咖啡里加一小蝶牛奶和三块方糖。有一回安灼拉和公白飞走在圣雅克街上，一位衣不蔽体的母亲抱着她的幼孩蹲坐在屋檐底下，将孩子的头按向她干瘪的乳房。她看见安灼拉走过来，拍了拍怀里的婴儿，颤颤巍巍地梦魇似地开口道：“他死啦。”

婴儿安安静静地躺着，只有一节手臂那么大，他的小脸是青紫色的。安灼拉给这位母亲买了食物和水，此后再也没有往咖啡里加过牛奶。但他还是会在衣兜里揣几颗方糖。

格朗泰尔的这一小包方糖，一颗给了小伽弗洛什，一颗扔进葡萄酒里融化了，一颗被他塞进了若李的生牡蛎里。他现在握着的这一颗是留给安灼拉的。

方糖融化得更快了。他这时终于注意起这行刑队来，他们拿枪指着安灼拉，没空搭理格朗泰尔。

于是他高声喊道：“共和国万岁！我也是一个！”

日冕吞吐着火焰燃烧了伊卡洛斯的腊翼，日神将火种交予了酒神，格朗泰尔沉溺于得到这样的回报：光明之子的蓝眼睛看向了他。

浓烈翻滚着的熔浆覆盖了鲜花，无垠黑暗里迸发出永恒的火红光芒，一颗行星殒灭了。

他的卫星散落在他的身旁。

七.  
格朗泰尔听见了水声。

海浪气势汹汹地冲击着他的鼓膜，拉扯着他的手臂，把他往漩涡的深渊处拖。

“这挺好的。”他说，“我正在向海底坠去，我没有姊妹，没有人会成为白杨树。”

他的头发，蜷曲或笔直的，都漂浮在黑色的寂静里，这时候被一只手从后颅抓住了。

格朗泰尔先是感到一根明晃晃的针刺破了眼皮，浑身血液都填满了他的鼻腔，接着一同往太阳穴冲去。

他深吸了两口气，弯起腰开始猛烈的咳嗽。

“我的天哪。”他听见了古费拉克的声音，“我的天哪，你他妈的在干什么？”

格朗泰尔被古费拉克从海底捞回了地面，意识到自己正穿着一件湿漉漉的衬衫坐在狭小的浴缸了。

他眨了眨眼睛，古费拉克捧着他的脑袋使劲摇晃，看上去快要被吓死了。

格朗泰尔带着歉意说：“看来我又睡着啦。”

接下来的事情更加奇妙了——格朗泰尔感到头被绞进了老式洗衣机里，耳边嗡嗡作响，感官在疼痛的作用下无限放大。他看见古费拉克在大喊些什么，接着他的朋友的身影也逐渐模糊了起来——等他耳边的鸣想终于愿意小憩一会的时候，他发现古费拉克戴着一顶黑色的毛呢礼帽，正皱着眉头看他。

“我们就在这儿筑街垒。”他大声说。

这尽是叫格朗泰尔听不大懂的话。他看见他的朋友们聚在一张小桌子前，热安靠在贴满地图的那面墙壁上，边上是杵着枪站得笔直的弗以伊；公白飞拨了拨镜框，转过身跟巴阿雷说话；博须埃和若李围着桌子坐下，若李打了个喷嚏。

他们的中间是一位青年，格朗泰尔看不清，只望见一簇金黄色的火花在他头顶绽放。他全身的每一处都爆发了难以忍受又无法割舍的刺痛，他想要走过去、伸手去触碰一点火苗，却发现自己动弹不得。

他几乎要抑制不住地嚎啕大哭了。

他的眼睛一闭一睁，又被一束光亮射中了。巴科斯窝在他的臂弯里，舔了舔他下巴上细碎的胡子，又用爪子挠他的鼻子。

格朗泰尔和他的猫在沙发上干瞪眼了五分钟。

“我醒着吗？”他问，“这可说不准！亲爱的小巴科斯，那你在做梦吗？”

巴科斯翻了个身，他睡着了。

格朗泰尔从沙发缝里掏出手机，这时候已经下午两点了，没有短信和未接来电。看来古费拉克的战略很顺利，而他的新室友不知道是因为火车延班还是别的原因没有准时到达——这当然是好事。

他的确洗了个澡，也把自己乱糟糟的卷发理得规整了些，甚至把客厅里堆放的杂物一股脑扔进了楼道的大垃圾桶里。感谢阿特洛波斯，他还不至于被自己的一缸洗澡水淹死在浴室里，这实在不够体面，虽然他也不大在意。

他的未来室友还没有来，这叫格朗泰尔不知道该做什么，只能啃着一块硬邦邦的面包在太阳底下晾晒他的画。

圣梅里教堂在画布上笼罩着红色的光，而缩在沙发上的格朗泰尔打了个寒颤，他裹紧了外套。

“我的胃里总是腥风血雨。”他控诉道。

格朗泰尔挣扎着从沙发里爬起来，试图打开窗透透气，免得他泛起的胃酸将自己淹死在这间破烂的房子里。他差点又撞倒了他的画架，但最终还是完好无损地走到了窗台边，卷起了他的百叶窗——

这里站着一位俊美的金发青年，一双映着蓝天的眼睛直视着格朗泰尔。他戴着一顶鸭舌帽，暴露在外的卷发如同狮子的鬃毛镀上了太阳的光芒，五官是皮格马利翁的象牙雕塑，嘴唇像被阿芙洛狄忒借着玫瑰亲吻过一般红润。他穿着红黑条纹衬衫和牛仔裤，仿佛是那位驾着太阳车的神祗。

“你好。”他用愉快又礼貌的语气问，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

格朗泰尔的整个灵魂都颤抖起来，它们像黑洞一样膨胀，很快又蜷缩成皱巴巴的一小团。他说不出话来。

“古费拉克介绍我来的，我的家乡在卡昂，我在那里上学，但是六岁以前都住在巴黎。”

格朗泰尔强迫自己做深呼吸，他的心脏一阵狂跳。

他叫出了这个名字：“安灼拉。”

安灼拉微笑着握住了他的手。

圣梅里教堂的钟声敲了第三下，格朗泰尔觉得天开始亮了。


End file.
